2016 Easter Event
Introduction The event will be staged from March 15, 2016 to April 4, 2016. Questline Every day throughout the event there will be at least one new quest to be solved presented by Greva Darn. Every solved quest grants the player with eggs. The quests don't need to be solved the same day they are presented but they have to be solved in the order they are presented and none are abortable. If they're however are solved the same day a bonus quest becomes available. Daily Quests A new main quest is presented each day. The main quests can't be aborted. If the main quest is completed the same day it is presented, an bonus quest gets available. Day 1: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Make people enthusiastic and spend 2 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather 600 supplies" Reward: 5 Easter Eggs Day 2: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Finish a 5-minute-production 8 times" Reward: 5 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Build a decoration" Reward: 5 Easter Eggs Day 3: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Build a goods building from the current age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 6 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Finish a 15-minute-production 5 times" Reward: 5 Easter Eggs Day 4: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Motivate or polish 18 buildings" Reward: 7 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Sell 2 decorations" Reward: 6 Easter Eggs Day 5: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Have 180 population" Reward: 8 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Recruit 3 units" Reward: 7 Easter Eggs Day 6: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Gather 20 goods" Reward: 10 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Motivate or polish 7 buildings" Reward: 8 Easter Eggs Day 7: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Contribute 14 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 12 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Spend 6 Forge Points" Reward: 9 Easter Eggs Day 8: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Infiltrate a sector" Reward: 14 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Recruit 3 units" Reward: 11 Easter Eggs Day 9: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Build 2 residential buildings from current age or 4 from previous age" Reward: 21 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather 1200 coins" Reward: 13 Easter Eggs Day 10: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Delete 2 units" Reward: 15 Easter Eggs Day 11: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Buy 1 Forge Point" Reward: 29 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather some coins (200), supplies (200), and goods (5)" Reward: 17 Easter Eggs Day 12: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Gain 250 population" Reward: 33 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Sell 2 decorations" Reward: 19 Easter Eggs Day 13: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Build 3 decorations from your age" Reward: 38 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Acquire a province or spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 22 Easter Eggs Day 14: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Scout a province or spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: 43 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gather some coins (200), supplies (200), and goods (5)" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs Day 15: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Gather 20 goods" Reward: 48 Easter Eggs and Portrait of Jackie *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Have 160 population available" Reward: 28 Easter Eggs Day 16: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Finish an 8-hour-production 2 times" Reward: 54 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Spend 8 Forge Points" Reward: 31 Easter Eggs Day 17: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Contribute 14 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 60 Easter Eggs and Portrait of Sinatra *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Gain 250 happiness" Reward: 35 Easter Eggs Day 18: *''Greva Darn (main):'' "Delete 4 units from your age or 6 from the previous age" Reward: 68 Easter Eggs *''Greva Darn (bonus):'' "Delete 4 units" Reward: 40 Easter Eggs Rinbin's Quests Rinbin has bonus quest rewarding the progress with Greva Darn's quests. 1st Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 5 quests for Greva Darn" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 2nd Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 11 quests for Greva Darn" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 3rd Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 18 quests for Greva Darn" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 4th Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 24 quests for Greva Darn" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 5th Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 30 quests for Greva Darn" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs 6th Quest: *''Rinbin:'' "Fullfill 35 quests for Greva Darn" Reward: 25 Easter Eggs Chests Important note: The numbers of this section has been change multiple times during the beta testing and will not be corrected further until officially confirmed. Bronze Chest Cost: 40 Easter Eggs Reward: 5 Tulips Silver Chest Cost: 70 Easter Eggs Reward: 10 Tulips Golden Chest Cost: 120 Easter Eggs Reward: 20 Tulips Daily Specials This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can be won in all chests the same day. Grand Prize During the event, the Shrine of Awe, the Shrine of Inspiration, the Shrine of Knowledge, the Watchfire, and the Wishing Well are obtainable as Grand Prizes. The only way to collect this prize is by gathering tulips when buying chests. The Grand Prize can however be collected as many times as one wants to as soon as 120 tulips are gathered. Once a specific Grand Prize has been collected, the prize changes to one of the others listed and the old one returns first when all others has been collected once. de:Oster-Event 2016 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events